The following U.S. Patents and Publications are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,923 and 3,136,287 disclose inboard-outboard mounting arrangements for marine drives.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0272321 discloses a boat hull with an outboard drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,031 discloses a marine vessel and drive combination that has upper and lower mounting plates that mount a marine propulsion device to a hull at an opening with a sealing grommet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,983 discloses a marine drive that has a break-away mount mounting first and second sections of the drive and breaking-away in response to a given underwater impact against the second section to protect the first section and the vessel.